fantasy_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
A Twisted Game World
Daman woke up in a large flat field. A strange looking creature stood nearby, with wings of flame and red scales. It was humanoid though, so it couldn't be a Dragon. He turned and saw a large, dark, forbidding tower off in the distance. He could make out dots, scattered around, which were probably other creatures. Daman: "Ugh my head, where am I and what are you" he said in his silky Egyptian voice of a kajiit Demon: It notices him and walks over, a blade of fire forming in it's hand. "You....are nowhere." It says in a deep, grating voice. "I....am your death!" It laughs and raises it's sword. Daman: He quickly unsheathes his sword and slashes. Demon: It staggers back in surprise, but recovers quickly and comes back at Daman with two swords in hand. Daman: He leaps upwards from the ground and jumps back to get distance. He readies his blade and tries to find a weak spot on the humanoid. Demon: It pursues, determined to not let its prey get away. As it approaches Daman, an arrow protrudes from it's neck. Daman: "What the…" Demon: It turns, in time for two more arrows to take out its eyes. It crumbles into dust, leaving the arrows and some scales behind. Daman: "Uhh hello?! Thank you and don't shoot me!" Boy: He climbs over a small rise and puts his finger to his lips. "Shh. You'll alert the others to your presence. And I can only take on one at a time." Daman: "Who are you?" Boy: "I'm Wolf. Are you from a non-fantastical planet named Earth? No dragons or lasers?" He walks up to Daman and slings his bow on his back. Daman: "Um, I woke up here. The only thing I recall is what and who I am." He looks around. "But this place looks familiar…..as though I've seen it in a dream." Wolf: "Hmm. I don't think I've ever encountered someone else who knew about Nighmoria before they came here. But it's obviously not your equivalence, as you have a more traditional form." Daman: "Traditional form?" He asks. Wolf: "Yup. As in, not really human. I'm supposed to have wings, but not here." He looks around warily. Daman: He looks down to see cat hands and looks behind him to see a cat tail. "AHH wha-what am I?" Wolf: "Hmm. I'd say you're some sort of cat-hybrid. Very cool. We need to move though." He motions to a cloaked figure moving toward them, looking around constantly. Daman: He looks up. "Is that a friend?" Wolf: He shakes his head and starts up the opposite hill. "No. That would be Death. But not my brother, Death, real Death." Daman: "Oh boy, shall we run now?" Wolf: "Don't run. You'll only attract attention from other beings as well. He hasn't actually noticed us yet. We should make our way carefully over there." He points to a firey spire sticking out of the ground like a jagged chunk of metal. Daman: "Yes, that looks so comforting" He says sarcastically. Wolf: He grins. "Yes. Its even got feather beds!" He starts walking across the rocky terrain, keeping low to the ground and giving the other creatures a wide girth. Daman: "So…what is this place?" He asks as they move toward the flaming spire. Wolf: "This world is known as Nighmoria. Aptly named." Daman: "No. I mean with detail, not the name." Wolf: He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Well, pretty much filled to the brim with Hellspawn, all sorts of dangerous monsters, Evil…don't even get me started on those Unicorns." He shudders. "This is the place where nightmare come true. It's probably the worse place to have as your homeland." Daman: "Unicorns? I thought those were nice and fake?" Wolf: He laughs. "Not these ones. Imagine your typical white Unicorn. Now imagine it with a blood stained horn, wicked vampire teeth, and eating someone alive." Daman: "OH GOD! What sort of demented man would make a Unicorn that?!" Wolf: He looks at Daman. "Do you get it now? This place is DEMENTED! This is probably the worst place to try and learn about Fantasy. There's a portal in that tower, but it looks like we'll need to fight some to get there." A few of the shapes had moved to block their path to the tower, a menacing glitter of metal in their hands. Category:Main Story